


We Planted Our Kisses Where The Wild Berries Grow

by DawnDragon32



Series: Dakota's TRC Ficlet/One Shot Collections [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Do NOT copy to another website, Ficlet Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDragon32/pseuds/DawnDragon32
Summary: All of my rodansey one shots go here.(Title from Bird Of The Summer - A Fine Frenzy.)
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch, Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Dakota's TRC Ficlet/One Shot Collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846354
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: None.  
> Chapter Rating: G  
> Tags: I'd say Gansey has an anxiety attack, but like. Idk if I described it right *shrugs*
> 
> This idea came to me at two a.m. Enjoy?
> 
> See the end notes for my spoiler-y rambling.

Gansey was curled up in the arm chair, legs up tucked up so he could rest his chin on them, a mug of hot coffee held in his hands, keeping them warm. It was late, but coffee didn’t affect him. Ronan and Adam were on the couch, Adam by the arm, similarly curled up, but with his head on Ronan’s shoulder, Ronan had his arms across the back, one around Adam, his head leaned back on the couch, eyes closed. They were pressed so close together that if they tried to get closer Adam would have to sit on Ronan. Both of them had finished their tea, the mugs left on the coffee table.

Gansey had stayed later than he had expected too, and they had insisted that he stayed the night, shoving a pair of Ronan’s sleeping pants, and one of Adam’s soft t-shirts at him.

Ronan was dozing, but Adam was sleepily watching Gansey, and Gansey was watching him back, his stomach all tight and tingly in a happy way. He would be content to sit here and watch his friends (he wouldn’t let himself think of them as the loves of his life when they don’t need him like that) for the rest of his life if he could. And then Adam sighed and whispered,

“Wow, Gansey looks so touch-able right now.”

He said it in a way that maybe only Ronan was meant to hear him, but the room was so quiet that Gansey couldn’t not hear him; it was early fall, cool enough not to need an air conditioner, warm enough they didn't need the heat, so the house was quiet. 

Ronan made a small humming noise, agreeing, apparently unaware that Gansey had heard, but Adam immediately knew that Gansey had heard, cause Gansey wasn’t good at keeping his facial expressions at bay. His head had immediately tilted a little and his nose wrinkled up in confusion. What did he mean? That they wanted to touch him? He would welcome any touch they were willing to give him, but from the look on Adam’s face he could tell that wasn’t exactly what he meant, and the pleasant feeling that had settled in his stomach turned sour.

Adam drew his leg up to his chest more and wrapped his arm around it. 

“Gansey?” Adam’s voice sounded too loud, breaking the silence, but in reality he hadn’t spoken all that much louder than the whisper had been.

Gansey took a sip of his coffee, and Ronan’s head popped up as he realized what was going on. Gansey bit at his lip, and rubbed at his eyes beneath his glasses before looking back at Adam,

“What do you mean?”

The two on the couch looked at eachother: Ronan tilted his head slightly, pursed his lips and kind of narrowed his eyes ‘we have to tell him’. Adam raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes wider a little and his mouth tugged to the side slightly ‘yeah I know’. Ronan raised both eyebrows titled his head toward Adam ‘you do it, you got us into this’. Adam gave a small sigh, and then nodded. The shift in expressions was barely there.

Gansey wasn’t sure when he got fluent in Ronan and Adam’s silent way of communicating, and he wasn’t sure they would want to know he understood them anyway.

Adam turned back to Gansey and shrugged his shoulder.

“Sometimes you look so perfect it's like we are not allowed to touch you? Like you are..” he hesitated and bit at the corner of his mouth, “Like you are a king, and we shouldn’t be allowed around you, let alone to touch you? Even though we would honestly like nothing more?”

He phrased it like a question, and Ronan nodded his head as if he were correct. It sounded like they had had this conversation before, and come to this conclusion.

Gansey let his face fall blank. He couldn’t tell what he was feeling, but it felt thicker than sadness, thinking back to all the times he thought that maybe they were going to touch him in more ways than just their fist bumps or high fives or a quick squeeze to his shoulder. This whole time they were thinking he was untouchable, even though they wanted to, oh gosh, they wanted to touch him; when in reality the thing he craved most but wouldn’t let himself ask for was both of their touch.

Gansey let both his feet touch the ground as he took another drink of his coffee, deeper this time, and he thought the conversation was over but then Ronan spoke up, his voice hoarse,

“Yeah, but sometimes, like right now, you still look perfect but in a different way, like we could touch you, but we are still not allowed to.”

Gansey couldn’t really take it anymore (what 'it' was, he wasn't sure), he stood draining the last of his coffee, and walked, retreated, out of the room. He didn’t really see where he was going, just noticed he was putting his mug in the sink, and he leaned against the sink for a moment, letting himself think about the fact that he couldn’t remember the last time someone had just hugged him in the last year. 

Ronan’s pajama pants were way too long on him, dragging the floor as he made his way back out of the kitchen. Instead of going back into the living room, he headed up the stairs.

He was half way up when he heard Ronan say his name from the bottom of the stairs. His voice was just panicked enough that Gansey paused. He didn’t turn though, he couldn’t let them see that he already had tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t know why he was crying, it wasn’t worth crying about, but it felt like something had burst inside him and it wouldn’t let him be calm. There were footsteps behind him, too light to be Ronan, Adam was climbing the stairs.

Adam’s fingertips touched his elbow, and Gansey simultaneously wanted to move away from him, and turn around and press himself into Adam’s arms, so he just didn’t move.

“Hey,” Adam’s voice was soft, and Gansey could hear Ronan coming up the stairs behind them.

Gansey wanted nothing more than to retreat to the guest room to deal with the mess of his emotions on his own, but it felt like he was frozen, and he was so close to just straight up sobbing that if he moved he wouldn’t be able to keep it in.

When Ronan spoke again his voice was strained, and quiet; and he sounded like even he couldn’t believe what he was asking,

“Is the thought of us wanting to touch you so revolting that you had to run from us?”

Gansey made a sound like he had been punched, and that’s what it felt like. He turned to look at them finally and Adam moved his hand away from him. Gansey immediately reached out to try and get his hand back on him, but pulled it back before it got far and tangled his fingers in his shirt (Adam’s shirt, he was wearing Adam’s shirt).

Adam watched him closely. His eyebrows were drawn together, and he then brushed his fingers against the back of Gansey’s arm. Gansey’s reaction was immediate, he was so strung out and tired that he couldn’t stop the way he shuddered. Adam’s face relaxed, but then he looked at Gansey with such a sad understanding, like he understood what was happening.

Then Adam reached forward and pulled Gansey to him by the back of his head. Gansey let himself be pulled into the awkward angled hug, his head against Adam’s shoulder, face toward his neck but not pressed there like he wanted, his glasses were in the way.

Ronan made a soft sound behind them, and then his hand was on his back, rubbing the space inbetween where Adam’s rested, one had slid from the back of his head, inbetween his shoulder blades, the other on his lower back. Slowly Gansey let his hands unclench from his shirt, and then wrapped them around Adam, where they tangled in the back of Adam’s shirt; he stepped down a step and let himself press as close to Adam as he could.

“How are we doing this?” He heard Adam say above him, softly as if anything loud would disturb Gansey.

“What?” Ronan sounded just as confused as Gansey felt.

“I’m not letting him go any time soon.”

“Ah. My bed then, it’s the biggest in the house.”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

But then Adam was pulling back just slightly, and Gansey panic tightened his hold, before releasing it all together when he realized what he was doing. Adam just smiled at him, cupped his face in his hands and gently brushed away the tear tracks that were on his face, and let his hands fall back to his sides. 

Then Gansey was being turned by a hand on his shoulder, and before he could even register what was happening Ronan had picked him up and was holding him, carrying him up the stairs. Gansey had grabbed on, legs wrapped around Ronan’s waist, arms around his neck, and he buried his face into his own arm, but also the side of his head was pressed against the side of Ronan’s. It was a quick walk into Ronan’s room, especially with how Ronan was hurrying.

Instead of placing him on the bed, Ronan climbed onto the bed still holding him. He maneuvered them around until they were both laying on their sides, facing each other. Gansey was content to just lay there for a moment, basking in Ronan’s attention, one of his arms was under Gansey, curling up over him, holding him close, his free hand was running up and down Gansey’s side. One of Gansey’s hands was stuck under Ronan, the other was tracing from shoulder to elbow, but it was rather hard to run his hand along Ronan's arm with the way Ronan didn’t stop moving the arm Gansey was trying to touch. Then Gansey noticed something that should have been obvious,

“Where’s Adam?”

Ronan hmmed at him, and then smiled, “well, he was locking up, but now.”

And then Adam was pressing up behind him, arm wrapping around his front, completing a cage with Ronan’s arm, his other came up and over his head, and Gansey lifted it, intending for Adam to place his arm under his head if he wanted, but Adam gently took his glasses off his face and sat them behind them on the bedside table, and then settled his arm under Gansey’s head.

“Why were you crying?” 

Ronan’s voice broke through Gansey’s content haze, and he frowned. Why had he been crying? He sighed,

"I don't really know? I think it was a lot to process, that either of you would want to touch me, let alone both of you?"

Ronan glanced over Gansey at Adam, and it was hard to read one side of a silent conversation.

"Why did you let yourself get so touch starved?"

Adam's voice came from right beside his ear, and it almost sent shivers down his spine, but he caught himself in time. There would be no way to hide it from either of them, but there might not be a way to hide it if he answered truthfully, and he made himself a promise a long time ago to stop lying to Ronan. Even little white lies to protect him.

They could tell he was hesitating, Ronan squeezing his hip with his arm a little, Adam giving a soft hum of encouragement.

"I only want certain people to touch me, and it's difficult to ask," his voice was more strained than he had wanted it to be.

Ronan glanced up at Adam again. He could read the surprise there, but again, his expressions made almost no sense when he couldn't see Adam's. Finally Adam spoke again.

"You only want us to touch you?"

Gansey nodded.

"Why just us Gans?"

Gansey sighed, he really didn't want them to let go of him so soon, but he took a deep breath,

"I love you. Both of you."

Gansey could feel the deep intake of breath as Adam silently gasped. Gansey shut his eyes tight, and then Ronan was lifting his arm off of him, and Gansey couldn't stop the grimace from taking over his face, or the tiny noise of grief that escaped him.

But then Ronan placed his hand on Gansey's cheek, and he felt Ronan's breath on his face. He opened his eyes a smidge, and he saw Ronan right in front of him, and then he was being kissed. Ronan was kissing him.

It was passionate, but it didn't last long, Ronan pulled back for a second, darting forward to press another quick kiss to his lips before pulling back all the way, and then Adam's hand was on the other side of his face turning his head and he was being kissed again.

Adam kept his fingers light on his face as he kissed him, running them up and down lightly, almost tickling him, tracing from his eye to jaw and back up.

But then Ronan pulled away from them, and Gansey pulled away from Adam's mouth with a whine. Adam pressed his hand firmly to his cheek, and made a slight shushing noise, before murmuring against Gansey's lips,

"He's not going far."

Gansey let Adam pull him back into soft kisses, and then Ronan was back. Ronan softly called their names, and Adam pulled back to look at him.

"Want to get you both shirtless. Touching skin to skin is better right? When your touch starved?"

It was a genuine question, and Gansey had to admit that touching skin on skin sounded amazing but the small distressed noise he made caused them both to look at him in concern.

Adam brushed his thumb under his eye,

"We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Gansey's face was on fire, cause it wasn't being shirtless that had caused him distress.

"Just tell us what's wrong and we will fix it." Ronan promised, pressing a kiss to Gansey's temple.

Gansey just shook his head and tugged on Adam's shirt.

Adam nodded, "I'll take my shirt off when you tell us why you freaked out?"

Gansey hid his face against Adam's shoulder,

"I'm wearing your shirt."

He could hear the grin in Ronan's voice,

"You like wearing Adam's clothes?"

Gansey made another distressed noise but made himself say,

"I like wearing both of your clothes."

Adam hummed as he pressed a kiss to Gansey's hair, running his fingers through it.

"Maybe I take off my shirt, but you keep that one on. How does that sound?"

Gansey nodded, Adam sat back and pulled his shirt over his head. Gansey couldn't stop his hand from reaching out and pressing flat to Adam's stomach. Adam looked at his face and grinned, then settled back down, and Ronan settled in front of him again. Gansey felt the hot skin if Ronan's back beneath his hand and he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ronan's shoulder.

They laid like that for a long while, their hands moving along his body, at one point slipping under his shirt. And then Ronan made a noise of surprise,

"Gasey. I love you too."

Gansey gasped, and so did Adam. And then Ronan was looking at Adam, and the look on his face was expecting. And Gansey knew this argument, the 'Parish, damnit, it's ok to show your feelings' argument. Gansey was fully expecting for Adam to not say or do anything, but then he felt a kiss to the back of his neck and,

"I love you too."

Gansey felt something loosen in his chest, like what ever had burst earlier was completely deflated and he could breathe easier now.

He fell asleep like that. Held in their arms as they pressed kisses into his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ok, so like. Discovering that, like with bnha and not liking a ship unless Katsuki is in it, I only like a ship if Gansey is involved. So like, rodansy anyone?  
> -I mean, is this ooc?? Idk, probably. Do I care? No.  
> \- Gansey?? Putting his friends (people he’s in love with) needs above his own to the point that he lets himself get so touch starved that just the thought that they would want to touch him makes him cry and basically have an anxiety attack? More likely than you’d think.  
> \- Idk I just have a lot of feelings about Gansey finding out that his friends (people he’s in love with) think of him as untouchable, and how much he would just love to be touched, and hugged spontaneously, and held like something precious. Just. Touch starved Gansey, getting emotional that his friends (people he’s in love with) don’t seem to want to touch him, even though they do, they really do.  
> -also maybe i am projecting onto Gansey a little bit, someone hold me pls.  
> -I kind of tried to describe every little change in touch because Gansey is registering every little change in touch. Like he is hyper aware of how they are touching him, so if my descriptions of how they touch him seem wordy that's why.  
> -Ronan and Adam sometime before this fic, Adam "What if Gansey ever confessed that he was in love with both of us?" Ronan "We kiss him." Adam "Agreed."  
> -Adam?? Being slightly dominant in non sexual situations because one of the men he is in love with needs it? More likely than you’d think.  
> \- I know I probably sound repetitive, but Gansey *clap* is *clap* ADHD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None  
> Chapter Rating: T
> 
> this is a sequel to the first chapter of this collection. Not exactly what I set out to write, I had wanted to write something new, but next time.

Gansey woke slowly. He was being held in someone’s arms, his own wrapped around whoever was in front of him, one of their hands was tangled in his hair, and the other was rubbing at the base of his spine, and his cheek was pressed to their chest; he could hear their heartbeat. Low voices were above him, whispering something. It sounded like it might be important, but he was also too content to want to wake up anymore.

Despite that, Gansey let himself wake up, remembering last night, and that he was not in the guest bed.

Sometime in the middle of the night he had turned around, and was pressed against Adam. He could feel a dip in the bed behind him that suggested that Ronan was still in bed with them, but felt farther away.

Their voices were hushed like they were trying not to wake him, but Gansey could feel Adam’s voice where his head was resting.

“We’ve already talked about this, but it’s about Gansey too, we’ve got to talk to him about this.” Adam whispered above him, the hand in his hair petting though it before settling back in the same spot.

“You heard him last night.” Ronan’s voice came from behind him, and the dip in the bed shifted, and then Ronan’s hand rubbed down his spine and settled on top of Adam’s, holding it, but also rubbing his thumb along Gansey’s skin.

Adam sighed,

“Just because he loves us, and we love him, doesn’t mean he wants to be ours Ronan, he might not want to be in a relationship right now. He was also having an anxiety attack last night if you didn’t notice.”

“I did.” His tone was both harsh and soft. A ‘How could I not notice.’

They fell silent.

Gansey let himself think about Adam’s words. He did want to be theirs. Wanted them to be his. He desperately wanted this every morning they would allow it. To wake up in their arms. He thought about how they had been a few weeks ago, the last time he had stayed the night, and wondered if maybe this time while he was waiting for the coffee to brew if Ronan would let him wrap around him. He has had thoughts about pressing his face between Ronan’s shoulder blades more times then he really wanted to think about. He really wanted to see if Adam would take his hand now when they went on walks around the property, looking for Ronan. He thought of more night’s like last night, except this time not rudely interrupted by unnecessary anxiety attacks, where he could sit and watch Ronan and Adam, but this time he didn’t have to be careful with how much love he showed on his face.

He really wanted to be theirs.

“I really do though.” His voice was horse with sleep and he said it so quietly that if they had been talking again they wouldn’t have heard him. The bed dipped and then Ronan was pressed up against Gansey’s back, face against the back of his shoulder. He pressed a kiss there before asking,

“What was that baby?”

Gansey swallowed, and turned slightly, getting his arm free, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He wanted to be able to see them when he said this (well as much as he could without his glasses). And the way he was laying he could, Adam and Ronan propping themselves up on elbows to look down at him almost in sync.

“I really do though. I really do want to be yours. Both of yours.” He could feel his ears heating up, but he said it firmly. Adam smiled at him, and before he could even look at Ronan to see his reaction Ronan was pressing a kiss to his cheek, and then his jaw. He leaned back and replaced his mouth with his hand, thumb rubbing the places he kissed. Ronan looked at Adam, and then he was surging forward and pressing a kiss to Adam’s mouth. Adam’s hand left his back and cupped Ronan’s face.

Gansey leaned back a little and sighed, warmth settling in his chest at the sight. He loved watching them, he loved how in love they were, loved getting to witness that love, and he let it show on his face, how much he loved them. The warmth spreading in his chest as he thought about how he would never have to hide how much he loved seeing them together again.

Gansey took the hand Ronan had left on his face and pressed his palm to his lips. Kissing along the scar that was there from that time he fell in front of Monmouth.

Ronan shuddered hard above him, pulled back from Adam to look down at him. When he did Gansey smiled against his hand and pressed a kiss to the place between his thumb and pointer finger, there was another scar there, older and faded, a thin white line, and Gansey distantly remembered Ronan talking about falling from the loft of one of the barns.

Ronan pulled his hand away from Gansey, but before he could get upset about it Ronan was kissing him firmly on the mouth. Gansey let Ronan lead, and it soon turned softer.

Adam pressed his nose against Gansey’s temple, chuckling slightly. Ronan pulled back and gave him a look. It was harsh, but Adam just laughed harder. Gansey looked at Adam, confused, and Adam slowed his laughs, kissing Gansey’s temple, but just shook his head, kissing him on the mouth. 

Where Ronan was fierce with his kisses, Adam was languid and smooth. Gansey knew he would never get enough of either of them.

When they finally untangled from each other, Gansey finally noticed that Ronan was already dressed. When asked Ronan had just laughed and said that just because Gansey slept til ten thirty am didn’t mean the animals did. Gansey had turned to Adam, who just shrugged and thanked him for an amazing excuse to stay in bed all morning.

Gansey didn’t get to wrap around Ronan while waiting for coffee that morning, cause Ronan wrapped himself around him, pressing his face into Gansey’s hair. He started humming under his breath, and then he started swaying them in place. 

Adam was leaning against the doorway, watching them with a look that Gansey knew well when he aimed it at Ronan alone, pure love. It was a little intimidating when it was aimed at him too.

Ronan stopped humming, but kept swaying them, and Gansey could feel the grin starting on his face before Ronan pulled his head up, 

“Parrish. Our boyfriend is the perfect height for this.”

Gansey was so caught up in being called their boyfriend that it took him a second to realize Ronan was calling him short.

He sighed and frowned at Adam, but Adam had a hand up to his mouth trying not to smile. Gansey scowled at him and Adam broke and started laughing. He pushed off the doorframe and walked over to them, reaching out, cupping Gansey’s face in his hands and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Maybe my boyfriends are just freakishly tall, and I’m a perfectly average height.” Gansey said it with a scowl, but his voice was soft, and he tried hard not to stutter over the word boyfriends, and only managed because he stuttered out the maybe.

Ronan started cackling behind him, and Adam grinned, and kissed him.

Gansey had just pulled his jeans back on when Ronan walked into the guest room. Gansey had stayed til after lunch, he was already going to be late to the family dinner Helen had planned, and while he wasn’t looking forward to leaving, in fact he really wanted to stay, it was the first time he would be seeing them in almost half a year, and he had promised he’d be there.

Gansey was standing shirtless in the middle of the room, holding his t-shirt from yesterday in his hands, and while he didn’t like going to family dinner in this outfit, he knew he would be late enough without stopping at his apartment to change.

Ronan took a second, eyes roaming Gansey, and Gansey smirked at him, but Ronan just held out his hand and Gansey realized he was holding something out to him.

Gansey took a button down from him, it was matte black, not his style and it would definitely be too big on him, but he immediately shrugged into it. It was Ronan’s. It hung around his shoulders, but Gansey left the three top buttons undone, rolled up the sleeves and tucked it into his jeans.

Ronan looked him over again, and bit at his lip, before untying one of his leather bracelets and grabbing Gansey’s arm, tying it on him himself. The one he had pulled off was thick, and braided. Ronan took a step back and nodded,

“Don’t wear your contacts, keep the glasses.”

Gansey rolled his eyes, but his smile stayed soft,

“I didn’t even bring any with me yesterday.”

Ronan nodded, took Gansey’s t-shirt from his hand and threw it in the laundry basket across the room.Then he took Gansey’s hand, leading him down the stairs.

Adam was waiting by the Pig, leaning on the drivers door, when they walked out. He gave him an appreciative look and nod. His eyes pausing on the band on his wrist, a smile appearing on his face.

Ronan opened the car door from him, kissing him as he let go of his hand, and Adam kissing him before Gansey could climb in.

“You're coming back in two days, yeah?” Ronan asked over the door as he leaned on it, keeping it open. Adam leaned on the car next to the open space.

“I’ll be back in town tomorrow.” Gansey said with a tilt of his head.

“Mhm, but you’ll be back here the day after?” Adam mused.

Gansey tilted his head more. They wanted him back that soon?

“Unless you want to come back tomorrow?” Ronan said it with a smile, like Gansey coming back as soon as possible was the best idea.

Adam rolled his eyes, “Gansey can’t move in with us right after we get together, we are not Uhaul lesbians Lynch.”

Ronan just grinned at him, “Why not?”

Gansey hesitated before stealing his nerves, “My lease is up on my apartment at the end of the month. If you want to think about it?”

He avoided their eyes, but he didn’t need to, Adam gave a slightly dreamy sigh and Ronan gave a whoop before shouting a fuck yeah.

“Maybe you should try staying a full week before moving in? Not that I would love to have you here all the time, it’s just…” Adam trailed off, but Gansey understood. This was new. And there's no need to rush. Gansey said as much, but Ronan rolled his eyes,

“We’ve been dancing around this for years, if you don’t think I don’t want you near me as much as possible, you’re mistaken.”

Gansey felt his face heat up at his word.

“Ok, I really do have to go now, I’ll see you in a couple days. We’ll do the week thing maybe? I love you.” Gansey said, starting up the car. Gansey hoped he got used to telling him he loved them soon, because his heart gave a little squeeze every time like he wasn’t sure he was allowed to, and he wanted to say it all the time.

Adam stepped away, but then leaned into the car to press another kiss to Gansey’s cheek, mumbling his love you too into Gansey’s skin, and Ronan said it while he slammed the door, and banged on the roof.

No one said anything about Gansey being late, but everyone did a once over of his outfit, and when Helen gave him a knowing look, he ignored her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -How do polyam negotiations even work?? Idk, I’ve never even been in a relationship.  
> -Again, my descriptions of how Adam and Ronan are touching Gansey might be wordy, but this is just the next morning, so Gansey is still pretty touch starved.  
> \- *thinking about Ronan’s hand kink* Is it only him worshiping other people's (Adam and Gansey’s) hands? Or do you think someone giving love to his hands would affect him, cause it’s something he likes to do for other people? And being given that back that would be a thing for him? Idk, I think it would be part of it. *Starts thinking of my own kinks and how i would react if someone uno reversed some of them on me* Yeah, I think that would probably be a thing for him.  
> -Short Gansey is my shit ok? Gansey is 5’5, and has two unfairly tall boyfriends. Adam is 6’ and Ronan is 6’3. I think that’s canon Ronan and Gansey's height, but I don’t know how tall Adam is, so that’s headcanon. (You’d be surprised by how long I have stare at their height differences using this website https://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/sizes.html).  
> -Gansey has a thing for wearing Ronan and Adam’s clothes and no one can change my mind.  
> -Blue is bi and makes Uhaul lesbian jokes cause that’s what her and Hennessy did, (No, I don't know how I started shipping them, don’t ask, just bask in the glory of the ship. I actually sent an anonymous ask to athoughtfulking[oldkingyounggod] on tumblr about it in the middle of writing this fic, cause I just couldn’t get the idea out of my head, soooooo.) and that’s why Adam makes that joke. Sorry if that offends somebody, but like. It’s a little funny.  
> -Gansey? Lookin like a hot young professor? Bein a big turn on for both of them? More likely then you’d think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None  
> Chapter Rating: T

Gansey woke up knowing it was a bad day. The room felt loud even though the only sound was Ronan and Adam breathing, and the fan. He had kicked all the blankets off of himself in his sleep. He hates waking up overstimulated, his skin feeling too tight, and his thoughts a mess, more so than usual, not being able to concentrate on anything.

It had been almost a year since his last time waking up overstimulated, he had a good routine, and his insomnia hadn’t been bad, hell he had even been able to fall asleep last night without having a video playing in his ears.

He looked across the bed. Last night they had all started out with Adam in the middle, Ronan curling around him, and Gansey pressed against Adam’s back. But in the night, Gansey had rolled to the edge of the bed away from them, and Adam had rolled over so now Ronan was holding him from behind. Adam's arm was stretched out across the bed.

Gansey looked at the clock, and it was still an hour before Ronan usually woke up, but he got out of bed anyway. There’s no point in trying to go back to sleep, and the room felt too hot to try. He took a cold shower, and then put on loose pants, and one of Ronan’s t-shirts. The pants were probably Adam’s. Gansey watched his boyfriends sleep for a moment, while he grabbed his glasses off the bedside table, and then he went down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he found Chainsaw trying to get into the trash can, Ronan had dreamed a lock that changed every night and would only open if he touched it, but it was still a puzzle and if Chainsaw managed to get it open Ronan says she deserves it. She was nowhere near close to getting it open this morning, which was nice, cause it meant he didn’t have to pretend to have the energy to clean it up.

When she saw him she let out a soft nose, but to him it was still too loud, he made a shushing motion and luckily she listened to him this time, and went back to trying to get the lock open.

Gansey opened the fridge and wished for the first time in a long time that he had premade iced coffee, and that he hadn’t gotten used to just making coffee every morning. Gansey let his body go through the routine of putting the espresso maker on the stove.

While he waited for the coffee to brew, he looked around the kitchen, trying to decide what to eat. Everything sounded like it was too much effort, and Gansey was very tempted to just drink his coffee and not eat anything, but he knew he would get a stomach ache, and that on top of how his brain was would not be pleasant. Gansey finally settled on something from Ronan’s snack shelf, nothing in there was healthy, but at least the Suzy Q’s tasted as good as they sounded, and he leaned against the sink to eat them.

He was slowly making his way through one of the cakes when Adam walked into the room. When his eyes landed on Gansey he visibly relaxed, a sleepy smile growing on his face as he leaned against the wall. Gansey wished he could return the gesture, but all his energy was on the cake in his hand.

Adam’s eyebrows furrowed, and he pushed off the wall. When he got close Gansey held up a hand. Adam immediately stopped and didn’t walk closer, but he looked even more concerned. Gansey waited until he was done with his cake before talking,

“Bad ADHD day.” His voice was thick, and he looked up at the cabinet and sighed before getting a glass and filling it.

When he turned back, Adam was still in the same place, his face a mix of concern and confusion, and Gansey realized this was the first time he’s really let how much this affects him show around Adam. In essence, this was the first time Adam had truly seen him overstimulated like this. Gansey sipped his water before trying to explain,

“It’s like…..” Gansey sighed, why did this have to be difficult, “ everything is too loud, and my head feels stuffed, and like my skin is too tight. And everything is just kinda bad, and all I want to do is sleep but everything is too much to sleep.”

Adam slowly nodded his head while Gansey explained, and then when Gansey was done, he tilted his head to the side in thought. 

Adam pulled a mug from the cabinet, and put together a cup of coffee the way Gansey likes it, and handed it to him. Gansey took it from him, but before Adam pulled his hand back Gansey used his finger tips to squeeze Adam’s fingers, and then put both hands on his mug. 

Gansey stared at it, cause he greatly appreciated it, but he really couldn’t drink hot coffee today. 

But he didn’t even need to explain, cause all of a sudden he heard the sound of the ice maker going, it was too loud, and the clinking of it hitting a giant jar was almost too much, but then it was over, and Adam was putting more milk into the jar. He gently took the mug from Gansey, poured the coffee into the jar and handed it back to him.

“Thank you.” Gansey’s voice was soft, he really meant it, not just the way Adam had made his coffee for him, but the way he hadn’t said that he was overreacting,and had taken him seriously, the way Adam was being careful with him. It meant more than Gansey had the energy to tell him.

Adam just nodded, and even though Gansey could tell Adam wanted to lean forward and kiss him, he stepped back and started putting together a coffee for himself in the mug Gansey hadn’t needed.

Gansey took his coffee and second Hostess cake to the table and sat down. When Adam was done he sat across from him, having grabbed his own Hostess cake, and Gansey absently thought about how he would have to buy Ronan more. They sipped their coffee in silence, and it was nice. It was nice to not be alone, and also not being expected to keep up a conversation.

He didn’t know how long they sat there, but it only felt like a few minutes before Ronan walked down the stars. He went to Adam first, leaning over and kissing his head, and then he turned, and started walking to Gansey. He paused when he saw him, and then he made a hmmm, noise. Instead of trying to get in his space, Ronan held out his hand, fingers spread, palm up, and Gansey felt something swell in his chest, knowing that Ronan knew what was up with him by just looking at him. Gansey reached out and touched his fingers to Ronan’s palm before squeezing his fingers like he had done to Adam earlier.

Ronan stepped away from the table, and went about his morning routine. Gansey watched Adam across the table. He was watching Ronan, and it looked like he wanted to ask him something, Gansey figured he probably wanted to know how he knew what was up with Gansey the second he saw him, but Adam should already know. Living at Monmouth there was no way for Ronan to not have seen him like this, he didn’t hide it in his own home.

Gansey got up and put his jar in the sink, before walking into the living room. He knew he wasn’t going to get anything done today that he had planned on doing, so he settled onto the couch and turned the tv on. He put it on some cooking show, but he was paying more attention to the voices he could hear from the kitchen, their voices were soft but he could still hear them, hyper aware of everything around him,

“How often have you seen him like this?”

“Back when we first moved in together it was almost once a month. After a while it got better, he said it had more to do with getting into a routine.”

They fell silent again, and Gansey turned back to the cooking show.

He didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, but he woke up to the sound of Ronan shutting the back door. He felt better, not one hundred percent, but he felt much better then when he woke up earlier this morning.

Ronan walked into the room, and looked startled to see him awake. Gansey figured they had been checking on him all morning.

“You want anything while I’m up?”

Gansey looked at him, shaking his head, he needed to get up and stretch his legs anyway. While he walked into the kitchen he let himself brush up against Ronan, knowing he would know that meant he was feeling more like himself.

Gansey went and got his water back from the kitchen, taking slow sips as he walked out of the room back into the living room, Ronan had sat on the other end of the couch, and Gansey curled back into his spot.

A different cooking show was on, but Gansey settled back in to watch. 

Adam walked into the room soon after, and then sat next to Ronan, against his side.

Gansey watched them, and when Adam turned to him, Gansey felt he had the energy to smile at him, so he did. Adam smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I have finally done it! A fic about Gansey being ADHD from Gansey’s POV! And I made it hurt comfort instead of ridiculous like I originally wanted it.  
> -Some of these experiences are based on my own, especially the coffee thing, the thought of a hot drink while overstimulated just sounds like hell to me, so there's that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None.  
> Chapter Rating: G.
> 
> This took a turn I wasn't exactly expecting, but I kinda really like how it turned out.

Ronan paused in the doorway of the living room, taking in the sight that greeted him.

Adam was sitting on the floor, books and cards laid out all around him, and Gansey was curled up on the floor next to him, head in Adam’s lap. Adam was focused on what was in front of him, so focused that he didn’t even hear Ronan come into the house, but every once in a while his hand would move from the cards down to Gansey’s hair and run through it.

Ronan backed out of the room as quietly as he could, turning back to the kitchen to put away the groceries. He didn’t know how he hadn’t woken Gansey up with how loud he had been walking into the house with all the bags of groceries on his arms, or how he hadn’t pulled Adam out of his concentration, but they looked too peaceful to even think about disturbing.

When he was done, he went back to the front door and kicked his boots off. 

Ronan walked back into the living room to find that they hadn’t moved at all, and instead of backing out again, he walked to the opposite side of Adam and sat next to him. Adam finally looked up and noticed he was home, he gave him a smile before checking his watch, and noticing how late it was. He then looked down at Gansey like he was just noticing he was there too despite the fact that his hand was currently in his hair again.

Ronan brushed his knuckles against Adam’s temple before pushing his fingers into Adam’s hair, and pulling his head towards him so he could kiss where his knuckles had just been. Adam leaned into it with a soft hum, content. Ronan let his head lay on Adam’s shoulder, and let his gaze wonder down to Gansey.

He was still sound asleep, mouth slightly parted, fingers loosely gripping Adam’s pant leg. Adam ran his fingers through his hair again, and Gansey sighed in his sleep.

Ronan grinned, and sat back from them. Adam made a little noise of protest, not wanting Ronan to leave, but Ronan just grinned at him as he laid out beside him, mirroring Gansey, and resting his head in Adam’s lap as well.

Adam rolled his eyes but smiled softly, letting his other hand come up and run along Ronan’s hair. It was slightly longer, not much, he was using a half inch guard on the clippers now. 

And Ronan had looked at himself in the mirror for so long that first time, debating if he should just take the guard off and buzz it all down. Couldn't really believe he had let it get long enough to even have to use a guard to get it to that length, having left it for the two months that Gansey and Adam had been gone. And when they got back neither of them had said anything about it, but as soon as they were there it had bugged him so badly, so there he was buzzing it in the middle of the night. But then Gansey had walked into the room, and looked at him. Took in the still on clippers, walked up and ran his fingers through the short hair before looking him in the eye and telling him he liked it, but he should do what makes him comfortable. Ronan looked in the mirror again and turned the clippers off.

Adam’s finger nails pushed along his scalp in just the right way that Ronan liked, and all too soon, he was joining Gansey in a well needed afternoon nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I am so tired let's write about Gansey being tired and getting to actually sleep, and let him sleep on Adam, cause he deserves it.  
> -Adam and Gansey went on a trip just the two of them at one point. I don’t know where, but they all talked about it, and agreed to it, and shit. They realized they never really had spent a long time like that together, and Ronan agreed that it would probably be good for them, even though he misses them so fucing badly the whole time, and makes a countdown for when they come back that he will deny making his entire life. When they come back they agreed that it was good for them, but they were never doing it again (at least for that long), and every long trip involved all of them from then on out. I might actually write about this sometime, who knows.  
> -Ronan? Slowly? Letting his hair grow out? Never long, never again, but letting it be. I think it would come in small stages. First he would just start using longer guards, and probably once when he uses the inch guard for the first time he immediately buzzes it all off again, only slightly regretting it, but letting it grow out again. I think eventually he would do an undercut, letting the top half reach his ears (when it’s wet it reaches his chin), but he can tug it up into a bun (cause his hair is just that thick).


	5. “Quit touching me, your feet are cold!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Quit touching me, your feet are cold!”  
> Prompt From: Tumblr list.  
> Chapter Rating: G.
> 
> I have never written from Adam’s pov, so here is my first attempt.

Adam woke slowly, the afternoon sun streaming in Ronan’s bedroom window into his eyes, but not unpleasantly. He hadn’t slept deeply, they were being lazy, and when Gansey had wandered into Ronan’s room earlier in the day, they had both followed him as he slipped between the sheets.

Adam blinked a couple times, and turned his face back into Ronan’s shoulder blade. Now that he was awake he could hear Gansey’s voice softly reading aloud more clearly, having heard it filtered through in his half awake dreams, and he noticed how Ronan’s breathing was not deep enough to be asleep.

Adam sighed, smiling softly, pressed a kiss to Ronan’s skin, and then shifted so he could hook his chin over Ronan’s shoulder and look around him at Gansey.

Gansey was laying on his side, facing Ronan, up on his elbow, leaning on his hand. The book he was reading out of was flat on the bed, it had been read from so many times now it stayed open no matter the page it was one. He was so sucked into reading that he didn’t notice Adam was awake with them until Adam pressed forward more, shoving his toes into Ronan’s leg, causing him to jump,

“Fuck! Quit touching me, your feet are cold.”

Gansey startled and looked up, smiling when he noticed Adam.

Adam just snicked and moved so both of his feet were pressed to his leg. And then he felt Gansey's foot press up beside his, equally freezing, and Ronan let out another curse, making Adam dissolve into laughter, pressing his face against Ronan’s neck.

“What am I? A human space heater?”

“Yes,” Gansey was looking back to the book, trying to find his spot.

Adam laughed harder, trying to quiet himself so Gansey could go back to reading to them. When he was mostly calm he pressed a kiss below Ronan’s ear.

Gansey made a little ‘ah-ha’ when he found their place, picking right back up; his voice not losing any of the softness from before, even though Adam was awake now.

Adam sighed, sliding his arm around Ronan and finding his hand, slotting their fingers together, and Ronan squeezed them, before holding his hand loosely.

They laid there in the yellow gold of the afternoon until Gansey started to lose his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -After this they all go downstairs while Gansey makes himself some tea, and find that Chainsaw got into the trash while they were being lazy. ^-^  
> -I enjoy writing them sleepy and cuddly and happy so much, honestly. I think it's all I think about tbh. But like. It's so good? Them being able to relax around each other, and be happy?? Fuck yeah, so good.  
> -One time when I was little my sister read the entire book 'Peach Tree Island' to me in one day and lost her voice. Do I think Gansey is reading that book to them here? Probably not, but maybe something like it??? Something that he has read to them so many times before that Adam immediately figured out where he was without even thinking about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None.  
> Chapter Rating:G
> 
> Idk, the idea just kinda came to me?? It's kinda inspired by one little part in my latest ronsey one shot, but this is obviously rodansey, soooo. Yeah. *shrugs*

Adam smiled to himself as Gansey ran his fingers over the spines of the books as he walked down the aisle. He would pause every once in a while to read the title, and maybe if it sounded interesting, he would pull it off the shelf and read the description. 

Adam and Ronan were trailing behind him, in Ronan’s arms was a stack of books. The genres varied, if asked how he picked what to read Gansey would smile and say something about it being more about how a book felt than what it was about.

Adam looked to Ronan as Gansey paused and pulled another book off the shelf. He wasn’t smiling, but his eyes were soft and fond.

Gansey turned to Ronan and put the book on the pile in his arms. He looked up to his face, his expression curious, but Ronan just nodded back to the rows of books, and Gansey went back to browsing.

Adam turned to Ronan, holding out his arms, offering to take a turn holding Gansey’s books, but Ronan just shook his head. Adam felt a pang of jealousy, and when he realized it he couldn’t help but immediately feeling silly. And then he had to try hard to keep from laughing.

Ronan saw as he bit his lip to try and keep the laughter in, Ronan’s eyebrows furrowing, his head tilting in confusion.

Adam tried to keep his voice quiet, trying to stifle his laughter as he said, “I had the thought that we look a little like we are back in high school, fighting over who gets to carry our mutual crushes books.”

Ronan’s mouth scrunched up, like when he tries not to laugh. Gansey paused and looked back to them. He didn’t fight his smile, 

“Yes, but I kiss both of you, instead of just letting you trail around after me to carry my books.”

Ronan snickered to himself.

The next book Gansey picked he handed to Adam.

When Gansey had finally gotten through his favorite section in the store, both Ronan and Adam had their arms full.

Their cashier was used to Gansey, this is his favorite book store after all, but when Ronan and Adam sat both stacks down, even they gave the stack an impressed look. Gansey shrugged, and said something about letting himself splurge this time. 

Adam looks to Ronan as Ronan looks to him. Knowing Gansey, he had been eyeing all these books for weeks, and was making himself be patient, but then got impatient and is buying them all now.

The stacks were paid for and placed into four bags. Ronan went to grab two of them, but Gansey smacked his hand away from one of them, handing it to Adam, and then grabbing the last two himself.

When they got to the BMW, Gansey went to the back seat, looking through the sacks of books as they drove home. Adam turned in his seat to watch him,

“Did you have fun.”

Gansey looked up at him, setting the book he was flipping through aside, and leaned forward to kiss him.

“Yes, thank you for going with me.” Gansey said as he pulled back to look through his book again.

“Hey, what about me?”

“Your driving.”

“So?”

Ronan had a grin on his face. Gansey gave a huff, but then put his book to the side again, and unbuckled to lean forward and kiss Ronan’s jaw. Ronan’s grin turned into a smile, as Gansey sat back in his seat again,

“I’ll give you a proper one when we get home.”

Adam watched as Gansey opened his book back up, then he turned to look at Ronan. Adam reached out, pressing his fingers into the back of Ronan’s hand, and Ronan spread his fingers, letting Adam slip his fingers in between his. Adam gave his hand a squeeze, running his thumb over Ronan’s, and then let his head lean back on the head rest, his eyes slipping closed as he listened to the sounds of the car and Gansey turning pages behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None.  
> Chapter Rating: G.

Gansey sat back, leaning against the couch. He was sitting on the floor, working in the living room, his notebooks and journal scattered along the coffee table. Ronan and Adam were on the couch behind him, watching older cartoons on the tv. Occasionally Gansey would lean back and put his head against one of their knees, and then hands would be in his hair. 

He’s almost fallen asleep twice, but he’s finally done with what he is working on, and his brain has decided to let him hyperfocus on his project finally. He didn’t understand why it had to be this late at night, but at least he was getting this done.

When he had brought the notebooks down stairs earlier that night and sat them on the coffee table, he had mentally already been exhausted. They had already gone through the routine they had settled into when they were all ready for bed at the same time, and he was breaking a habit. A good habit, one he felt bad breaking, one that made him feel good to keep, cause it was normal. But at the same time he felt a thrill knowing he was getting this done, and that he was pulling the first all nighter he had pulled since graduation.

He felt even more thrilled when his boyfriends followed him down into the living room not even five minutes later as he got everything sorted.

Gansey leaned his head against Ronan's knee, and immediately fingers were tangled in his hair. Gansey sighed deep, and let himself focus on it. His work was done for the night, and his brain is settling down. He knows that he’s gonna crash soon, and he’d rather do it in their bed.

Sitting forward, Gansey stretched his arms up over his head, letting them fall behind it and cross, and he felt his back pop. His nose scrunched but he just turned around up onto his knees to look at Ronan and Adam.

He smiled softly when he saw them, Adam had fallen asleep sometime in the middle of the night, his phone was loosely in his hand still, resting against his chest, if it was opened it would probably still be going through emails about job offers. His head was resting on Ronan’s chest, and it was only really staying there because Ronan was sitting almost on the edge of the couch with a pillow behind him to support his back. Ronan was almost asleep himself, his eyes barely open, and when he blinked they were slow. But even then his hand was running gently through Adam’s hair, never losing its rhythm. The one he had been using in Gansey’s hair was trapped between them.

Gansey leaned his head back on Ronan’s knee and smiled a bit brighter as Ronan’s fingers just went back to his hair without even a Glance down at Gansey from Ronan.

Gansey stood up and Ronan blinked a little faster, waking himself up a little bit. Adam sat up when Gansey accidentally brushed against his leg, and Gansey looked at him, and apology on his lips but Adam just smiled at him,

“Are you done for the night?”

His voice was deep with sleep, but his question was curious, without any hint of frustration at being woken up.

Gansey just nodded, and Ronan grabbed the remote from where it was sitting next to him, turned the tv off and threw it back into its spot as he stood. Adam followed him a little slower, stretching in almost the same way as Gansey, and Gansey thought to himself about if he was the one who copied Adam, or if Adam was copying him, tossing his phone next to the remote.

Gansey moved out of the way as they moved toward the doorway, he trailed behind, making sure to turn the light off. They both waited at the stairs for him, and they both reached back and grabbed his hands as he followed them up the stairs.

He climbed in their queen size bed after them, pressing his face between Ronan’s shoulder blades, and Adam’s arm came up around Ronan and grabbed Gansey’s arm.

Gansey listened as their breathing evened out, and almost woke them all up again when he tried so hard not to laugh at Adam sleep talking, but he finally fell asleep thinking about how much sleep he would be getting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I’ve been in a bit of a writing block, so I am just gonna write about Gansey being ADHD and just vibe with it to try and get out of this funk. As always Gansey’s experiences are all based on my own, but I know lots of other adhders talk about a lot of the experiences I talk about.  
> -Also, uhh, sleepy bois. Idk why I legit love writing the being sleepy, but I do, I do so much.  
> -why does focus work better sitting on the floor using the coffee table/treadmill as a desk, when you have a nice functional desk!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None.  
> Chapter Rating: G.

Gansey held his journal out in front of him. It was turned to the insert he had put it in just for this. He heard a clashing sound and tried not to roll his eyes when he noticed Ronan insisting that Adam climb in the buggy, and Adam insisting that they were getting too old for this as he climbed in anyway.

Gansey looked back to their shopping list. He couldn’t really explain why sitting down with his boyfriends and making the list had been so satisfying. But he was looking forward to checking off the boxes more than he probably should have been.

Gansey used one hand to keep his journal open, and the other held his pen. He looked back to the others, and Ronan pushed the buggy forward before pulling it back to himself, which Adam glared at him for, and then they set off.

Walking the aisle together had become a habit at this point. They used to switch which one they went down first, Ronan leading the way with the buggy every time, and usually either Adam or Gansey asking him to ‘Please don’t hit the fruit stands. I know we can afford to buy all the fruit you ruin, but none of us would eat that much.’ And then Ronan would insist they could make it into a pie. But he had only ever hit a fruit stand once, and it had been an accident. Didn’t matter, it was an inside joke now.

Gansey watched as Ronan put different boxes of Hostess cakes in the buggy, and Adam threw one back out at him, insisting on a different flavor. He let them be, and wandered down the aisle a little ways to the bread. He didn’t even have to look at the kind, just grabbed it from its spot. They had been going to this grocery store for years at this point.

He turned around to head back, sure that Ronan and Adam were still arguing, but Ronan was pushing the buggy toward him, with a very smug looking Adam, who was holding the box he insisted on getting. Gansey rolled his eyes and didn’t remind them that they could get both if they wanted both, but there were four other boxes in the cart already.

The rest of their shopping went much the same, Gansey putting essentials in the buggy, and Ronan and Adam putting random things in the cart, and sometimes they argued about flavor, but most of the time they were pretending to be sneaky when putting things in the buggy, and then snickering to themselves.

When everything is marked off Gansey’s list, Ronan turns back to the frozen section, and Gansey follows behind.

Sometimes, when they come late at night, and they are all so tired that everything is funny and Adam is in the buggy; Gansey will walk behind Ronan and then every once in a while he will pop his head up over his shoulder and stick his tongue out at Adam. Usually it only makes Adam snicker, but one time Ronan stopped abruptly while he was doing it and Gansey got a face full (and mouthful) of Ronan’s shoulder. Adam had just about died laughing.

Ronan stopped in front of the ice cream cakes and pies. It didn’t take him long to find the one he wanted, and he put it on top of the pile they had made on Adam’s lap.

At this point Adam was covered in their groceries, and Gansey was concerned that his legs were probably asleep, but Adam wasn’t complaining, so he let it be, and lead the way up to the register.

Checking out consisted of Adam putting stuff up where he can reach the conveyor belt, and Ronan being an asshole, and moving the cart away from the register. Gansey just puts everything on the belt when he can, rolling his eyes finally and the checkout person just laughing quietly to themselves. They know the trio by name around here, and are used to their antics. As long as they don’t destroy anything again, no one really gets mad at them anymore.

When everything is paid for and in bags Ronan puts it all back on top of Adam, and pushes the buggy out to the car. Gansey is trying to find a way to ask Ronan not to crash the buggy with Adam in it this time, but when they get to the car Adam stands up in the buggy to get out.

Gansey starts putting the bags in the trunk while Ronan helps Adam out, and when he turns back to buggy, he finds that Ronan is helping Adam and laughing like a mad man, telling him he looks like a two year old. Gansey had been right, Adam’s legs had completely fallen asleep and he looked at Ronan with a cross of amusement and anger in his eyes as he tools steps forward to try and get the blood flow back to his legs.

Gansey just rolled his eyes and continued putting the groceries in the car. He didn’t mind doing this bit all by himself, knowing that Adam would pack in everything, and Ronan would put everything away when they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ok, so like. Weird thing? There’s this tiny grocery store we go to and I think Gansey would love it, cause they have things in the old packaging, but they also have new stuff and it feels so out of time, and like your no where, and while your in the store it could be anytime outside and you wouldn’t know. It’s a little weird but I love it and Gansey probably would too. So, yeah that grocery store is the one I’m thinking of. Small town and kindy creepy but for no reason you can actually pinpoint, cause all the people are nice and everythings clean, but sometimes its hard to remember what year it is in there.  
> -Do any other adhders love making lists just to mark off things from them? Just me? Ok.  
> -No, I really don’t know what this is either. BUT. I wrote it, and that makes me happy, maybe this means my writer's block for this fandom is over? Oh well. Also, no dialog? It wasn’t on purpose at first, but once I noticed, I kinda wanted to keep it that way. And I love writing them doing domestic shit, so why not?


End file.
